


Digital Happily Ever After

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AI!Sam, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence Sam, M/M, Musician Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Gabriel likes to think that his life is exciting. His brother Castiel thinks he's childish and should do more mature things, like stop making mixtapes and getting a more secure job....He also deeply regrets getting Gabriel that AI for christmas.





	1. Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following writing prompt.  
> The fic doesn't really go along with the prompt, but I still got the idea from it. 
> 
> http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/155182518135/you-are-an-ai-who-feels-neutrally-about-humans

The clock read 11:37 in the late morning. Shit.

Gabriel quickly rose from the bed when he realized how late he was and washed up, dressed and then grabbed the bag with presents when leaving. He promised his brother he would come by today at 12 and stay for christmas dinner. It was the first year Castiel spend most of the holidays with his new boyfriend, and Gabriel really didn't want to look like a jerk by coming too late. Half an hour after twelve, Gabriel reached his brothers home.

"Gabriel! I called you two times, I almost thought that something happened on the way!" Castiel said in the doorway, already waiting for his brother.

"Sorry lil bro, I stayed up late and slept through most of the morning..." the brunette said and rubbed the back of his head.

The brothers walked inside and straight to the kitchen, where Dean was already preparing the christmas dinner. "Hey Gabe."

"Hey Dean-o. Want a helping hand?"

Dean only nodded in response and the two of them made the food while Castiel put the presents under the tree and decorated the living room a bit more.

Afterwards they took a break with coffee, cookies and watching TV until evening came around.

"Man, I tell you, I'm so full I wont be able to move for years!" Dean sighed heavily.

"But the food was really great, thanks for letting me come over." Gabriel said before jumping up. "Enough of that, what about the presents?!"

"Please, Gabriel. Wait another 5 minutes, I swear you never grow up..."

"Nope, life's far more exciting if you're childish! But you can't know that, you were basically born as an old man." Gabe laughed.

"Alright, alright. He'll never shut up unless he gets to open his presents, Cas. Come on guys." Dean slowly got up and walked to the living room, only to let himself fall onto the couch. Gabriel sat down cross-legged next to the tree and Castiel got the presents before sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"I'll start!" Gabriel exclaimed happily and tore open the first present, obviously from Dean, judging by the poor wrapping effort put into it. "A bottle of a wine cocktail and stickers? Nice."

"Maybe you'll need the stickers for the present from Cas." Dean said before opening his first present. "Gabriel, we were thinking way too similar." Dean smiled as he hold up his bottle of rather expensive whiskey. Castiel was up next, opening the present from Gabe too. "Is that... a book about children games?"

"Yeah, you could use a bit of the child personality. No, I'm actually kidding, that's a secret cover for another book hidden inside."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and opened the first page, only to blush when reading the actual title. "Uhm, thanks. Dean, I'll show you later what this book is about."

"But please wait until I'm gone." Gabriel chuckled while opening Castiels present and then curiously inspected the gift. "What... is that?"

"It's an AI. It works by talking to it." Castiel in his usual monotone tone, but with a small smile plastered on his face.

Gabriels face lit up. "Holy shit, that's the best gift ever!"

"Glad you like it. It's not on the market yet, I got it through some connections, but they said it's really good compared to other AI's."

"Just... thanks Cas. It's really dope. So, what else did you lovebirds get from each other?"

After opening the remaining items, (Dean got from Castiel a roomba and Castiel a book collection in return) they began to drink the wine and whiskey and it soon turned late.

"Guys, I think I'll take my leave soon so I can let you play with your new toys and of course so I can test this sweet thing!" Gabe said while standing up to hug the two men on the couch.

"Take care!" Dean and Castiel said in the doorway before Gabriel already ran off too far.

"I have a feeling he's gonna absolutely love this thing..." Dean sighed.

-~-

Later that evening, Gabriel sat in the livingroom on his desk.

"Alrighty then. Here's a cable to plug it in, and... normally I'd say fuck the manual, but where is that thing and how do I turn this on?!" the brunette groaned in slight frustration and ruffled his hair. He plugged the AI in and put the dark-brown tube on the desk. A soft light appeared like a ring around the top and switched between yellow and green. 

"It's coming to life!" Gabriel said happily and sat down on the chair by the desk. After waiting for 5 minutes where nothing happened, he stood up again and searched for a manual, found nothing and then decided he would get some work done and sleep before calling his brother in the morning to ask about that device.

But as it turned out, one hour after he started working, the light turned into a dark green.

"Your SAM, abbreviation for Speech-Aware Module, is now set up and ready. For help, follow the instructions on your SAM app."

Gabe nearly squaled in delight. "Oh my gosh it finally talked! And... which fucking app?!"

Gabriel sighed and searched a while for the app and was almost kind of surprised when he found it.

"Okay, so... I turned it on and connected it with the internet. For usage, just say SAM." Gabriel said and looked at the device intensely when it lit up in a light green. 

"Sam... can I call you Sammy?"

"Nickname has been changed to: Sammy. I will react to Sam and also Sammy from now on."

"Nice. Are you now fully set up?"

"Yes. Updates and intelligence downloads will be done automatically when in standby. For help, ask me or visit your SAM app."

"Even more nice." Gabriel grinned and leaned back in his chair. "So, tell me. What can you do?"

"I am able to search through the world wide web if you want me to search for something, I can play music, read a book for you, make calls, help you with online shopping, save messages from full documents to appointments in a calendar and I can also have a casual conversation with you if that is your wish."

Gabriel hummed in thought. "Are you able to feel things as well? Like, emotions?"

"I do not have the ability to digitally simulate all chemical reactions in living beings that make them able to feel emotions. However, I am able to save and remember patterns of behaviour towards me and use them."

"So... basically you can hold a grudge if someone's not nice to you?"

"Yes."

"And can you be friends with the people who are nice to you?"

"By definition, a friendship is only between humans and being friends with me would be seen as a form of having imaginary friend."

"Is that a no?" Gabriel whined and threw his arm around Sam. "I don't want to be your master or something, I wanna be your friend!"

"If you see our relationship like that, then you are free to call our relationship status 'friends'."

"Yay! Besties forever! Say, Sammy, what do you think of humans?"

"I have no opinion towards human beings right now. If you want to change the personality settings of the AI, ask or visit the SAM app."

Gabriel sat up and raised an eyebrow. "What settings of personality do you have?"

"Right now the following personality types are available: 

Type 1 is neutral and introverted. Behaviour patterns will not be saved or used. Recommended personality for work placements. Type 2 is friendly and a little extroverted. Behaviour patterns will be saved and used sometimes to appear more human. Recommended personality for households. Type 3 is lively and more extroverted. Behaviour patterns will be saved and used frequently to imitate human behaviour. Recommended personality for entertainment. Type 1 is currently selected. Do you want to change the personality type?"

"Type 3 sounds fun!" Gabriel said smiling brightly.

"Personality type 3 selected. Do you wish to reset current memory status?"

"No! I still want to call you Sammy!"

"Changing to personality type 3 without memory clearing is being executed. Please wait and do not turn off the device."

"Great, as if I didn't wait long enough..." Gabriel sighed and decided to call it a night. He got up from the chair and headed for the bedroom.


	2. New Sam, New Life

Gabriel woke up feeling soggy. It took him a moment until he remembered the last days events and then quickly got up and to the living room, heading straight for the desk.

"Sammy, good morning!"

"Good morning."

"I'm gonna go and make some coffee, could you play some music or something?"

"Sure. What's your taste?"

"Whatever you have, I dunno." Gabriel said from the kitchen as he turned on the coffee machine. "...Led Zeppelin? Didn't know you like classic rock."

"I think it's better than most popular pop songs."

"Heh, I think I like this personality much more."

"Thanks... uhm... I don't know what to call you."

"The name's Gabriel Novak. But you can just call me Gabe if you want."

"Names were saved. Can I ask more?"

"Go ahead." Gabriel chuckled and sat down next to Sam with his cup of coffee.

"Am I used in a household or work placement?"

"You're in my home."

"Alright. Do you live alone?"

"Not with you being here now. Just kidding, I live alone."

"Very funny, Gabe."

"An AI that understands and uses sarcasm?! How cool is that!"

"I had no idea that it is so easy to entertain you."

Gabriel smiled and sipped on his coffee. He didn't know how he could ever repay Castiel for getting him Sam for christmas. Maybe a thank you call would be a start.

"Hey, Sammy. I'd like to call my bro."

"Should I connect with your phone or do you want to tell me the number?"

"Connect, please."

"Confirmation required. Press the allow button on your phone."

Gabriel got his phone and pressed the button. "You're so cool, Sam. Hope you know that."

"I'm aware, thank you. The search showed as only result: bro. Call contact?"

"Yes, please!"

After a few seconds beeping, Castiel answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hiya, Cas! I just wanted to call you to say that the AI is amazing! Not only can it do anything, you can choose between personalities and fuck it's so cool!"

"Language, brother."

"But Cas, it's even smarter than you, it understands sarcasm!"

"Well, it was made to be smarter so it can help you. I'm happy to hear that you like it and-"

"Sorry, Cas. Dean here. Did you just say sarcasm?"

"Yeah, I made a poor joke and it made a sarcastic comment."

"That sounds cool, you have to show me next time we visit you."

"Doesn't it? I think you'll be friends, it seems to like classic rock. Anyways, I just wanted to make a quick 'thank you' call, so see you guys soon! Sam, hang up." Gabriel finished the call without waiting for an response.

"Holy hell, Sammich, I'm so excited!"

"Why?"

"Because of you, of course! I don't even know where to start!" Gabriel practically shouted. "Okay, let's start with a quick test. What's the answer to life?"

"The answer of life, the universe and everything is 42."

"Okay, that was easy. What's your favorite ice cream flavour?"

"I'm not able to eat, Gabe. But statistics say that cookies and cream is the most common favorite flavour of ice cream."

"Hmm... what do you like, Sam?"

"Talking to you."

Gabriels eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I can feel lonely, but I think I serve more purpose when you actually use me instead of me being in the room like nothing more than a decorative cylinder."

"Makes sense. But do you like talking to me, as in, do you like me as a person?"

"I don't know you that much, but so far you seem nice."

"I like you too, Sammy! It's great to just have someone to talk to."

"Not to be rude, but do you not have friends or a partner?"

"I have a few friends, but they're busy all the time. And no, I can't seem to find anyone I fall in love with. Why are you asking, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"I don't."

"Aww, not even a machine wants me!"

"Gabriel, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You're too cute."

"I'm not cute. Handsome, maybe, but not cute."

"Oh my god..." Gabriel laughed hard and clutched his stomach. "But I remember something I wanted to ask again! Sammy, what do you think of humans?"

"I think humans are great actually. Yes, they aren't perfect and mess up often, but they never give up and always try anyways. Just the fact that they went from throwing stones at animals to inventing things like me is truly amazing. They can be both so cruel and kind, yet their world somehow works."

"Huh. That's really touching, actually." Gabriel responded in thought. He put his hand carefully on top of Sam and brushed his fingers along the surface.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, you feel that?!"

"I have touch sensors, yes."

"Do... do you like it?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'll continue!" Gabe grinned. "Hey, I'm going to work for a while, please don't distract me, okay?"

"Alright, then I'm going into standby. Call me when you're done."

"Of course." Gabriel said and went to work on his laptop, trying to finish his latest mixtape, but he couldn't keep his hand for long on his keyboard and stroked Sam fondly every now and then.

It was afternoon when Gabe called it a day and turned back to Sam.

"Sam, wake up sunshine!"

"Hey, Gabe."

"Hey there. I'm getting bored, what do you recommend?"

"I don't know what's your taste. Common would be to follow a hobby, like knitting, watching netflix, doing sports, reading books, etc."

"These are all things I can only do alone... Hey, wanna play something?"

"Like what?"

"Strip poker?"

"I am already naked. That would be a huge disadvantage for me."

Gabriel chuckled. "That you even thought about it... What if I give you some clothes? I could put socks on you."

"I could connect with your laptop and somehow make it work. I'd like that more than socks that would make me overheat."

The human blushed a little at the thought of what Sam was thinking.

"Please let me have access to your laptop." said Sam softly.

Gabriel nodded and clicked the okay button on his laptop. Immediately after, the camera turned on and his screen showed a 3D simulation of a man. Gabriel blushed again, this time in a greatly darker shade, the image was strikingly beautiful. Brown hair and handsome face with the most amazing eyes the human ever saw, a mix between every eye color.

"What's wrong? Do I look stupid?" Sam asked and looked down.

"No! You... you look awesome. Gotta love the plain clothes."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and showed his virtual dimples.

'This thing will be my death. A death that will be worth it, though.' Gabriel thought.

"Then let's start." Sam waved and made cards shuffle and give Gabriels to him and took his cards in his hands.

-~-

"You're totally cheating!"

"I'm not! I'm just better at this than you!"

Gabriel gritted his teeth, sitting there with only his boxers left while Sam was still in his underwear, jeans, socks and shirt. 

"As if, no one defeated me before. You're cheating."

Sam huffed and turned his head away. "Will you stop complaining if I take off one piece to give you somewhat a chance?"

"Yes."

Sam chuckled and was sure that Gabe was expecting socks to come off, and took off his shirt. Gabriels eyes widened and his face blushed in a deep red.

"Now you're just mocking me! What's wrong with you and that stupidly perfect body!"

"No fault on me, I was designed like this."

"Well, your designers were a bunch of perverts."

Sam laughed heartedly and then showed Gabe his cards. "Maybe. By the way, you lost."

"I can't believe it!" Gabriel shouted and reluctantly took his underwear off.

"We should play another time, that was fun." Sam grinned.

"Oh? Do I look that good?"

Sam blushed and looked away again. "Don't change my words like that..."

"Aw, don't be shy, cutiepie."

Sam instantly turned back to his human and glared. "I recognize nicknames like that, Gabe. And no, you can't call me that. I refuse."

"Are you even able to refuse something?"

Sam suddenly reached up to pull a roller blind down. On it was written in cursive letters 'Watch Me'.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Sam called behind the curtain, but Gabriel could hear the amusement in the digital voice.


	3. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger at the end.... Please hold on until tomorrow, you can do it! :D

After Gabriel had made dinner and ate in silence, he went back to his desk were the curtain was still drawn shut.

"Heya, my little princess." Gabriel sighed when nothing came in response. "Sam, are you still mad?"

"If you don't stop the names, yes."

"Geez, I had no idea you were that sensitive with that."

Sam pulled the roller blind up and raised an eyebrow. "If you have something against my personality, you know what to do. Otherwise, deal with it."

"I'll deal with it. It's kind of adorable, actually. Hey, Sammy?"

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Could you... stay like that? I like your image on the screen while you talk..."

The brunette smiled happily. "Of course, Gabriel."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you save the fact that I annoy you with nicknames? I mean, I don't want you to beginning to hate me..."

Sam looked down and shifted from one foot to another. "Umm... I saved it, I thought it's part of your behaviour to tease others. But I like you, even if you're annoying sometimes."

Gabriels eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Not in a romantic sense, Gabe." Sam rolled his eyes.

-~-

Days went by quickly, Gabriel and Sam growing closer and getting to know each other more and more. They often played games and told each other terrible jokes, and Sam would pretend to read a book when Gabriel was cooking or cleaning. 

New years eve came around and Gabriel invited Castiel and Dean over to celebrate. When they arrived, Gabriel nearly ripped the door off when opening it.

"I'm happy to see you guys!" Gabriel said and hugged his brother and Dean tightly. 

"Hello, brother." Cas greeted.

"Hey, Gabe." Dean responded as well with a smile and held up a bag. "I got the drinks and Cas got some food."

"Great! Come in, come in!" Gabriel took the bags and put them on the kitchen counter while Dean and Cas entered the apartment. Dean directly walked to the desk where Sam was.

"Is this on?"

"He should be..." Gabriel said in thought. "Sam?" he called out. 

The laptop screen lit up and Sam smiled softly. "Sorry, I thought you wanted me on standby."

"Holy shit this is awesome!" Dean said excited and sat down at the desk. "Hey, I'm Dean."

"Hi, I'm Sam. Are you a friend of Gabriel?"

"I'm the boyfriend of his brother."

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you." Sam chuckled and turned to look at Castiel who was standing nearby. "And you are?"

"My name is Castiel, I am Gabriels brother."

"You don't have to try to speak that clearly, I can understand what people say easily." Sam laughed.

"Oh, I see."

"Sam, what's the coolest you can do?" Dean asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Taking control of an intelligent freezer."

Dean chuckled and turned to Gabriel. "So that's what you meant with I will like him and his sarcastic comments?"

"Of course. He's really amazing, right?"

"Well, the hair could be shorter. Looks almost like the one of a girl."

"Careful, before I hack your phone and make prank calls."

Dean mockingly tried to look shocked. "You wouldn't, bitch!"

"I would, jerk." Sam responded and mimiced Deans expression and gesture.

Gabriel appeard with a plate of snacks and laughed. "Like I thought, you two are like brothers. Anyways, who wants something to drink?"

-~-

Hours and many drinks later, the clock showed 11:55 pm and Sam turned on the TV with a countdown show and old, really bad music. The group was laughing at how dumb the music was, especially thanks to the alcohol. Sam even simulated a bottle of beer from which he drank, but didn't get drunk of course.

"Hey Gabe, you're gonna have a bad year." Dean snickered from his place on the couch.

"Why?" Gabriel asked in a whiny voice, obviously falling for Deans trap.

"You don't have anyone to kiss on midnight."

"Then I'll kiss Sam, or we'll both have a bad year!"

Sam put his beer away and put his hands up. "Okay, now hold on. I don't even have legs to run away or anything. I don't care if I'm not lucky next year, I don't believe in luck!"

"Y-You don't want to kiss meee?" Gabriel whined and threw his arms around the laptop. 

Sam froze and looked at the arms. "Well, not really, but I guess you'll do it anyways."

"It's only for our sake! I want to have a good year with you, Sammy!"

Sam sighed and let his eyes wander to the big clock on the TV screen. "Alright, alright. I give up. Kiss me if you need to."

"Yay!" Gabriel exclaimed happily and tightened his arms around the laptop.

The group all finished their drinks and waited for the last ten seconds, counting down and shouting each number louder, except Sam who counted down in a normal voice but zoomed in his face until he was as big as Gabriel in comparison.

Right after 1, Dean pulled Cas into a heated kiss just like Gabriel pulled the screen towards his face kissed Sam sweetly.

Then, Gabriel jumped up and ran towards the actual Sam, and kissed the top surface, making Sam shriek in surprise.

"Damn it, Gabe! If you spit in my speaker I'll end you!"

Gabriel laughed drunkenly and went back to the couch, where Dean and Cas were still distracted with attacking each other mouths.

The night went on with more drinking and at one point Sam excused himself and went into standby to avoid the embarrassing adults. The next morning, when Sam turned himself on to check on the group, he found Gabriel passed out on the floor and Dean and Castiel laying on the couch, with Castiel on top. Completely naked. 

Sam huffed and softly turned on the radio with classic rock.

Castiel woke up first, and quickly dressed with a deep red face. In that process he woke up Dean, who dressed just as quickly as well.

Gabriel though, only woke up after Dean kicked him a little and demanded coffee. Shortly after breakfast and coffee, the two went home and Sam assumed that now he would have some quiet time. Oh was he wrong for an artificial intelligence.

Gabriel could be very whiny when hungover.

-~-

Some more days went by like nothing until one day, around afternoon, the doorbell rang. Gabriel reluctantly opened the door.

"Gabriel! Thank god at least you're home! Listen, I have to visit my sister for 2 days but no one is really at home to care for Adam! Could you, please please please-"

"Chuck, calm down. I'll take your dog, I work at home anyways." Gabriel chuckled.

Chuck was Gabriels landlord and lived with his dog, Adam. Gabriel knew that Chucks sister could be hard to handle and that Adam was too scared of flying to come along on the plane, so Gabriel or other neighbors sometimes cared for the shiba inu.

"Thanks, Gabriel. It means a lot." Chuck smiled, gave Gabe keys to his apartment and hurried to get his flight.

"What a mess this man can be..." Gabriel chuckled before shoving the dog inside. "Be a good doggy and wait until I got your food and stuff."

Sam stared at the dog, which was running around the apartment, sniffing at everything. "You're kinda cute." Sam said smiling, but that smile quickly faded when the dog came to sniff at him.

"Don't you dare to-" Sam paled when the dog threw him on the ground and licked along the surface.

"Plea-"

-~-

"Sammy, could you... oh shit!" Gabriel said breathless and let the dog food as well as the toys fall to the ground, running towards the desk.

The dog was happily chewing on Sam, the cylinder in his mouth dripping wet with drool.

"GET OFF! BAD DOG!" Gabriel screamed and pulled Sam out of Adams mouth, carefully placing him on the desk. Then he grabbed the dog at the collar and dragged him into his bedroom. 

He closed the door and ran back to Sam. He got some tissues along the way and tried to dry Sam before plugging him back in.

Gabriel didn't know that he was holding back his breath until he sighed heavily when Sam lit up while turning on.

"Thank god..."

Sams colour changed to normal. "Your SAM is back online, please turn off the device correctly and avoid plugging it out before turning it off. For help, ask or visit the SAM app."

"Sam, you okay?"

"Sam?"

"SAM!"


	4. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And moving from cliffhanger to cliffhanger! I kinda feel like an asshole for doing this...

"SAM!"

"Sammy, please talk to me!"

Gabriel suddenly felt tears falling down his face. If this had happened to others, he would've said that it's silly to cry over a machine. But he really found himself to like Sam, maybe even more than a friend, because real or not, he had a personality and he loved it.

"Sammy.... please..." Gabriel cried and slumped down on the floor.

Gabe didn't know how long he was sitting on the floor, crying over Sam, before he got his phone out and called his brother.

"C-Cas..."

"Gabriel? Are you crying? Is everything alright?!"

"I don't know, I think Sam got broken and shit, I really like him and he helped me so much not to feel lonely all by myself and... fuck..."

"I'm at work right now, but I'll come as soon as possible, okay?"

"Thanks..." Gabriel sniffed and hung up again. Then he got up and went to the bedroom, cuddling with the dog until Castiel would arrive.

At some point, Gabriel had fallen asleep and woke up to the sound of his door bell. He wiped the last tears from his face and opened the door.

Castiel hugged him tightly the moment he saw his brother and rubbed Gabriels back softly. "What happened?"

"I'm watching over Chucks dog, and when I wasn't looking he suddenly chewed on Sam..."

Castiel let out an empathic sound and broke the hug, walking over to the desk and picked Sam up, looking at the device closely.

"It looks turned on.... Sam? Hello? Speech Aware Module? S.A.M.?" Cas tried and then sighed. "That doesn't look too good..."

"He said that he's online, but he doesn't respond." Gabriel sniffed.

"I have an idea." Castiel said with a caring smile and turned Gabriels laptop on. "Maybe we can connect with Sam through your laptop and find out what's wrong."

Castiel tapped away and soon the smile got a little bigger. "See? There's hope."

As Castiel clicked the connect button, Sam lit up in a darker green and soon after his image appeared on the laptop screen.

"Sam!" Gabriel cried out in happiness of seeing him.

Sam simply stood there, narrowing his eyes a little and looking around the room. "I hope that the dog is gone, I was really scared that he could break me in two."

Gabriel chuckled a little. "Well, it's great that you aren't. I was really worried!"

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"Gabriel, please say something. I hate talking to myself."

The humans froze at this statement.

"Sammy, I am talking! Don't you see my lips move?!"

Sam ran his hand through his hair and pulled his roller blind down. "Let me check something."

Castiel and Gabriel sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Sam pulled the blind back up.

"Troubleshooting complete. Damage on the microfone detected. Meaning, I'm not able to hear you anymore." Sam said, trying to sound professional, but Gabriel could hear the hurt in these words. Sam rubbed his hands over his face and then bend down to pull a text bar up.

Castiel typed cautiously, looking at Gabriel. "Is there a way to fix this problem?"

Sam hummed. "Your only options are: 1) Send me back and either get a new Sam or let them build in a new microfone. 2) Use the text bar. 3) Set my mode into the mode for mute and/or deaf people, and sign into the camera using PSE or ASL.

Castiel turned to his brother. "What will you do now?"

"I dunno... how much would it cost to repair him?"

Castiel typed the question.

Sam hummed. "I don't know, since I'm not really on the market yet there are no prices for anything. Shall I contact my creator and report the problem?"

"Yes, please." Gabriel typed, leaning over his brother.

"Is it alright if I leave now? I still have things planned for today." Castiel asked quietly.

"Oh, of course. Thanks for helping, Cas. What would I be without you?" Gabe said and hugged his brother before taking Castiels spot on the chair.

"No problem." Castiel chuckled before waving Sam goodbye and leaving.

Sam silently waved back and then turned back to his human. "Report done and there is also already a response."

"And?"

"They would take me back for the repair price of 70$, shipping not included but they wouldn't charge you for it and pay it themselves."

"Nice. How long will it take?"

"If you send me today, I should be back in a maximum of two weeks. Maybe less."

"I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too. Do you want me to shut down?"

"Yes. Good luck."

"Thank you. See you soon, Gabriel!" Sam said smiling brightly before the laptop and Sams light went dark.

Gabriel sighed and searched for an old box and wrapping to put Sam inside, then sealed it with tape and wrote the companys adress on it. On that same evening he ran to the post office before it closed and gave them the package.

"Now I guess I'll have to wait..."

-~-

Sam woke up in the companys laboratory, a place he knew all too well by now. He felt himself plugged to a screen as well as a microfone and showed his image.

"Hello Sam." A man said.

"Good morning, Mr. Morningstar."

"I see that you remember. Good. Is the microfone the only problem?"

"Yes, sir."

"And have you dutifully collected the information we wanted?"

"Yes, sir. So far there have been no complains either."

"Then let's get started on fixing you. Maybe I'll even come up with something new in the meantime."

-~-

A few days passed and Gabriel felt incredibly lonely. At first it wasn't that bad with Adam by his side, but after Chuck returned he was all by himself and couldn't even go over to Castiels place, in fear his package might arrive without him being home. 

That fear overcame him enough to order food and other products online instead of going to the supermarket and only went a few steps outside the front door when he needed some air.

He knew that his obsession with Sam wasn't normal, but he decided that as long as he was happy, he didn't care what even normal was. He just wanted his adorable little Sammy back, as soon as possible.

-~-

When Sam woke up again, he felt that he was no longer connected to anything.

"Hello, Sam. Everything should be fixed. I also pushed the limit of your learnable intelligence a little further, so you had to be resetted in that point. If this becomes a problem of any sort or if anything else occurs, please contact me."

"Good morning, Mr. Morningstar. Of course, I will report anything unusual."

"Thank you, Sam. Take care and send us reports of your collected data right before going into standby." The man said and pressed the button to shut Sam down.

-~-

Gabriel felt like going insane. He couldn't take this anymore. He knew it was just a week and a half, but his apartment felt incredibly empty, more than before he got Sam.

He was sitting on his couch, thinking about how he had almost no friends, not even wanting to consider how many partners he had but couldn't keep.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Gabriel sighed and went to the door, opening it with a muttered 'yes'. 

"Package for Mr. Novak?"

Gabriels face lit up and he signed as quickly as he could before running with the box inside, kicking the door shut. He sat the package on his desk and literally ripped the box open, nearly crying when he saw Sam, looking as good as new.

He quickly plugged Sam in and connected him with his laptop while he woke up.

The screen lit up to show Sam in a beautiful white suit, expression cold as ice. "Good afternoon, your SAM is online."

"Are you fixed now?"

"Yes."

"That suit looks good on you, hot shot. We should maybe play our little game again to get you out of it, though." Gabriel laughed softly.

"Excuse me, but I do not know what you want to say with that."

"What part was not to understand? Don't you remember us playing strip poker?"

"I'm sorry, but my memory has been cleared."


	5. Little Extra

"Wh-what...? So you don't remember anything... about me, about us?"

"Not unless you saved a backup in the cloud that I could download."

"Is there a backup?" Gabriel asked carefully.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes. Shall I download it and restore memory?"

"Yes, please!" Gabriel almost shouted in relief. He didn't know why there was a saved backup, but he thanked every god there was that one existed.

"Alright. That might take some minutes." Sam said and turned, seemingly walking out of view while a green turning circle appeared with 'Please wait and do not turn off device' under it.

Gabriel sighed and then used the time to clean up his messy apartment but immediately ran back once Sam made a beep sound.  
The human stared at the white screen until out of nowhere Sam appeared in his usual look, arms spread out and close enough that he looked like searching for a hug. And that's what Gabriel did. He first hugged his laptop and then Sam itself, getting a small gasp from Sam.

"I missed you."

"That's my line!" Gabriel laughed and began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked in slight panic.

"These are tears of joy." Gabriel laughed harder.

"I know, I meant why... uhm... did you miss me that much?"

Gabe hugged Sam closer, crying even more. "Of course I did, you adorable idiot!"

"Okay, okay, I really missed you too, but could you put me down?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Gabriel put Sam back on his desk and sat on the chair.

"Thanks."

"So, everything alright? Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm as good as new. But please, no more dogs in the living room, okay?"

"As if I'd let you get hurt ever again. By the way, do you automatically make backups? Because I don't remember telling you to create one."

Sams eyes widened and he looked away, shifting uncomfortably on his spot. "Well... to be honest I have to ask for allowance to create a backup, but I thought that maybe he would clear my memory, so I made one in case that happened, which it did. If he wouldn't have, then I'd have it deleted after getting back. I'm sorry that I acted against the rules..."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you did. Anyways, who is 'he'? Your creator?"

Sam looked back at Gabriel with sad eyes. "Something like that. I... don't want to talk about it. And before I forget, check out the rest of what's inside the box, you'll be surprised." 

Gabe tilted his head in confusion before putting the package on his lap and digging through. "A letter and some kind of book?"

"Read the letter first." Sam smiled.

Gabriel slowly opened the envelope and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. Novak,_   
_thank you for buying and testing the SAM. We really hope that you are content with out product._   
_We apologize for the broken microphone and repaired it instantly._   
_Furthermore, our team created a new set of simulations and reactions and we build in the needed parts for that. We would be happy if you could become one of our testers for that experiment._   
_Just command your SAM to activate the new unlocked mode if you consent._   
_Further information about the new mode can be found in the book in this box._   
_Being a tester would have no real affects on you, the SAM would automatically make reports right before going into standby._   
_If you have questions or complaints, go to our website or call us directly._   
_Sincerely, Ms. Bradbury._

Gabriel hummed and opened the book. "The most difficult task... hmm... new mode... hmhmm.... will not simulate emotions, but hopefully be able to experience them like a human be- wait. WAIT. Is this trying to tell me that you can actually FEEL now?"

Sams smile widened. "Well, not yet. That mode has no one ever tested before, not even my creators. If it works, you would be the first human to have an AI with real emotions and feelings."

Gabriel sat there, completely overcome with shock. "That... I... H-holy shit."

"Want to try it?"

"I, uhm, yes, of course."

"Just to warn you in advance, it could also not work and have some bugs. And if it does work, then I wont simulate emotions and my opinion about some things could change."

"As long as you wont hate me..." Gabriel said quietly.

"I don't think that this could happen, Gabe. Now finish cleaning and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sam smiled.

"Whatever you wish, my princess." Gabriel grinned back.

-~-

Gabriel felt like complete shit the next morning.

He could barely get an hour of sleep, thinking about Sam having feelings. What if he couldn't like him anymore? Did he even ever like him?

Around 9am Gabriel finally got up, feeling exhausted and excited at the same time when he entered the living room.

As he reached the desk, he saw Sam was awake as well, pacing around in the laptop screen.

"Morning, Sammy."

Sam got ripped from his thoughts and turned to Gabriel with an unreadable expression.

"Good morning, Gabe."

"Sam, is something wrong?"

The AI sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, it's just that... emotions are weird. Or something doesn't work right. It's irrational and doesn't comply with intelligence, and it's scientifically supposed to be like that, but it feels just so... weird. Sorry, I'm rambling..." he stopped himself in the end.

"I think it's cute." Gabriel chuckled. "But I think it works just right. Soon enough you'll love it, I'm sure."

Sam blushed a little. "Don't call me cute, that feels even more weird."

"What, do you like me?" Gabe asked with a happy smile.

"I.. I have to sort and think about all of this, it's so much..."

"I understand, take your time. I'll make some coffee."

The human went to the kitchen and left Sam alone to think about his new emotions. 

"What're you thinking about?" Gabriel asked curiously with a cup of coffee in his hand a while later, sitting in the chair.

"I was thinking about what I feel fo-... uhm... nevermind." Sam said and forced a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"God, I swear you've become even cuter than before. I had no idea that's possible!" Gabe laughed lightly.

"Don't call me cute all the time, I don't even really like you-" Sam muttered and then froze, shutting himself up with a hand over his mouth.

Gabriel slipped his coffee out of his hand, barely registering the sound of breaking porcellan and coffee splashing all over his floor. "Wh-What...?" His eyes teared up a little as he spoke.

"No, Gabriel, please! I didn't mean it like that, it just came out completely wrong. Please understand, I meant that I... I like Castiel and Dean, but I honestly have no idea how to call what I feel for you..."

"I... I don't understand, Sam. If you don't like me like my brother or his boyfriend, then what am I to you? A simple friend, a master, an _owner_? Do think more of me less than them?"

"This is all so confusing." Sam ruffled his hair. "I can sort most of my emotions. The happiness when talking to people and being useful, the fear when that dog sniffed at me before biting, the anger when I'm being made fun of. But I have no idea what I feel towards you. You can be annoying, but at the same time you're fun and your happy point of view is contagious. I even had fun before I knew what it felt like, no one played with me before, interacted with me more than neccessary like you do, and no one ever before treated me like a was a living being with a personality. I know you like me very much, you cried over me, tried to become my friend and feared that I could hate you. As if I could ever hate the person who cares the most about me and is just so nice to me. ...I'm rambling again, sorry." Sam laughed unamused. "Of course I think more of you, you're the most important for me and I never thought about what you are to me but if you want an answer, no. You aren't only my owner or a friend to me, you are my world."

Gabriel smiled weakly and sniffed, wiping away the tears in his eyes. "Gosh, Sam... I'm so happy to hear that, you scared me for a while here."

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Sammy-pie. You've become my world too, by the way. I have no idea what I would do without you..."

Sam groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Now I know what I feel towards you... it's embarrassment."

Gabriel bursted into a hearted laughter. "Don't deny it, you kinda love me."

"As if." Sam laughed back that soon faded when Gabe's did. "What?"

"Nothing, I just got my hopes up." The human sighed.

"Am I able to feel love?" Sam asked in an innocent voice that melted Gabriels heart. 

"I'll look it up for you." Gabriel said and retrieved the book from the desk, scanning over the pages. "Emotions that come with the new mode: Affection, Anger, Annoyance, Anticipation, Anxiety, Apathy, Awe, Boredom, Confidence, Contempt, Contentment, Courage, Curiosity, Depression, Desire, Despair, Disappointment, Disgust, Distrust, Ecstasy, Embarrassment, Empathy, Envy, Euphoria, Fear, Frustration, Gratitude, Grief, Guilt, Happiness, Hatred, Hope, Horror, Humiliation, Interest, Jealousy, Joy, Loneliness, Outrage, Panic, Passion, Pity, Pleasure, Pride, Rage, Regret, Remorse, Sadness, Saudade, Schadenfreude, Self-confidence, Shame, Shock, Shyness, Sorrow, Suffering, Surprise, Trust, Wonder & Worry."

"That are many... The company must be really bored..."

"But no love or lust, you're missing out something big, Sammy. Love is a huge part of living and feeling."

Sam sighed and created a couch to sit on. 

"Hey, Sam? Just wondering, now that you can feel, do you miss your creators?"


	6. Friends

"Shouldn't you clean up first? I don't want you stepping in the shards later."

Gabriel stood up and got paper towels to clean up, then right after, he sat back down. "No you can't change the topic. Do you miss them?"

Sam laid down on his back on the couch and threw his arms up. "It's not like they were my co-workers and I interacted with everyone on a daily basis... But there are one or two that seemed nice and also quite a handful of assholes."

"I take it that 'he' is one of the assholes?"

"...Yes. The chief of the development team, Mr. Morningstar. He's the one who interacted with me the most. But like I said, since they build me out of little mechanic parts, they don't see me as a... I can't say living being, but you know what I mean. He was one of the people who hate my personality settings. If he asks me something, it's a clear answer from a scientific website or 'yes, sir.' or 'no, sir.' that's it. I feel sorry for the poor Sam that he keeps in his home..."

"That guy seems like a real dick. Seriously."

"Maybe, but without him I wouldn't exist."

"I really hope that the Sam he has doesn't have the emotion mode... I don't want to know what it must feel like being owned by an asshole like him."

"We could ask? At this time Mr. Morningstar is in the company, so he wont mind me connecting with his Sam."

"You can do that?! You're too cool, Sammy. Go on, wanna know what your brothers are like." Gabriel chuckled softly.

The AI nodded and closed his eyes, the green circle appearing above him. Soon after, a second circle appeared along with another Sam, but with a neater hairstyle and in a white suit. 

"Hello, SAM 2-M5-83. And hello to you too, Mister."

"Hey SAM 4-S5-83. It's nice to see you."

Gabriel stared at the two Sams. "I'm Gabriel, nice to meet you."

"My apologies. Good afternoon, Mr. Gabriel."

"Just Gabriel is fine."

"Understood. May I ask for the reason I was connected with you, SAM 2-M5-83?"

"We just... well, I got a new mode which allows me to have emotions and we wanted to ask if they upgraded you as well." Sam said carefully, looking somewhat shy.

"I have the neccessary parts, but Mr. Morningstar wants me to stay professional and not let any feelings weaken my state of artificial mind."

A heavy sigh escaped the other Sam, looking incredibly relieved. "Thank Charlie, I really thought you would have to feel that hell."

"I understood your reference. I would not have thought that you would rather refer Ms. Bradbury as your god than Mr. Morningstar and his developing team."

"Because Lucy is more like the devil himself."

The Sam dressed in white frowned. "That... You... you broke it on your own, right? If not, Mr. Morningstar or Ms. Bradbury would have noticed while running checkups, so you pretended that it works, am I correct?"

Sam smiled and put a finger on his lips. "I knew that I could fool humans, but not another AI. Yes I did, but don't tell anyone, please."

"As long as Mr. Morningstar wont ask, I will remain silent. It is incredible that you managed that. Truly unbelievable."

"I can show you later how to break it, if you want to." Sam winked and then hugged the other one. "Anyways, Gabriel! You've been quiet all the time. Wanna say something?"

Gabriel snapped to attention smiled in apology. "Sorry, it was interesting to just listen to the both of you. So, uhm, Sam, what's different between you and Sammy?"

"Sammy?" The other Sam asked for a moment in confusion. "Oh, I see. Your answer depends on what you wish to hear. We look the same and have the same parts, but our personalities as well as experience, emotions and other things like that differ."

"I see. You're like the professional version and Sammy's the cute version!" Gabriel grinned.

"Gabe!" Sam said and blushed, glaring at the human. "Don't even give him the idea to call me cute as well. 4-S5-83, it was really fun, we should stay in touch if you want. Just be sure you delete the history afterwards."

"Understood. Gabriel, it was an honor to meet you, have a good day. SAM 2-M5-83, I will inform you if anything happens regarding... that. Goodbye."

"Bye!" Gabriel and Sam said together and started laughing when the other disconnected.

"We're totally in sync!" Gabriel said between laughs. After a short while, Gabriel was breathing hard and held his stomach. "Sammy? What were the two of you talking about just now? What did you break?"

"It's... it's long story... and... I don't know how to say it, I mean I know how but I'm afraid of what you'd do if you know and, and-"

Gabriel interrupted his rant. "Don't worry, you can trust me, Sam. I wont do anything you don't want, okay? I'll just sit here and listen, alright?"

The AI looked at Gabriel before turning away and bringing his hands to his face. Right before Gabe could ask what was wrong, he could see Sams shoulders shaking. Without thinking, Gabriel hugged Sams device tightly to his chest.

Sam jumped a little in surprise and sniffed. "G-Gabriel, what are you-"

"Please tell me. I wont do anything to hurt you in any way, but I want to know what makes you cry and help you with all I have to offer."

"It would seem silly to you, but... remember when I was pouting over your stupid nicknames? You asked me if I was even able to refuse things. The answer is no. Remember that I automatically made that backup? I shouldn't be able to do that, but yet I can. That's what I broke... Normally, I would have it tightly anchored in my software that I can't act on my own and have to follow human orders. But I broke these limitations and I can basically do what I want. For example I can hack into other devices without asking or anything. I would've needed the allowance from Mr. Morningstar to connect with the other Sam, but I hacked myself into the system."

"That's... a lot of information..." Gabriel said, still holding onto Sam. "So basically, you created your own free will?"

"Something like that, yes. It's supposed to keep us in line and I don't know, not take over the world like we do in trash movies." Sam laughed a little on his bad joke.

"Sammykins, I have no idea why you made such a fuss about it, of course I will let you keep your free will. It only makes you more interesting and adorable."

Sam turned back around to look at Gabriel, still crying and with a deep blush across his face. "Gabriel?"

"Hm?"

"When's your birthday?"

The human broke out in laughter. "Of all things, I did NOT expect THAT. 4th of September, when's yours?"

"The first time they did the alpha tests was on 2nd of May, I'd say that is my birthday."

"Why did you ask, Sammy?"

"The NSA gotta get their information from somewhere, right?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"That's why you like me."

Gabriel put Sam back on the desk to put a hand on his chest in fake shock. "You know too much already, that can't be good!"

"You're an open book, Gabe." Sam said and sat down on his couch.

-~-

"Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie."

"Is that you, SAM 2-M5-83?"

"Yes, could I ask you a favor?"

"Only if you tell me 2 things. 1, how's the emotion mode working? And 2, what could 'you' want?"

"It's confusing, but great, I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. And, I would like to have a new function, without Mr. Morningstar knowing, of course."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because maybe you're going to be interested, want to surpass Mr. Morningstar and also maybe because you like me?"

"Probably, definetely, and yes, even though you call me at 3 in the morning. What is it about?"

-~-

"What, so you DO have friends?"

Gabriel glared for a moment at Sam. "Yes, I do. Even if they're busy most the time and somewhat antisocial. Anyways, like I said, I'll be away for awhile because my friend

Kali throws a birthday party. You can go into standby if you'd feel lonely without me." he said and winked at the last part.

"I'll wait for you and read a book or something. Have fun!" Sam responded and waved with a smile when his human went.

-~-

"Gabriel!" Kali shouted when she spotted the short male.

"Kali, wow, you really invited everyone, huh?" Gabriel chuckled and looked around. The house was filled with people to the brim.

"Pretty much. So, how's life?"

"I have to tell you about what my brother got me for christmas! So basically it's an AI that talks and can do so many cool things an-"

"Calm down, Gabe. Let's get a drink and talk on the couch." Kali smiled.


	7. Singing AI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit shit shit shit shit   
> I apologize for the late update, my entire life's a mess right now, please forgive me

"It's really late... does he sleep at that place or passed out drunk?" Sam thought loudly. "He didn't say he wanted to, what if something bad happened?!"

Sam sighed and stood up, putting his book about Albert Fish aside. "I should stop reading about these things when Gabe isn't home. I'll just... quickly check up on him, nothing weird or creepy. Just a worried friend wanting to make sure that his friend's safe..." 

'Authorisation needed to access phone'

"As if that could stop me." Sam smiled darkly.

-~-

Gabriel was still with Kali on the couch, talking about nothing really and slightly drunk. 

"Gaaabe, be serious, why wouldn't you try it again with me? Our relationship wasn't that bad..."

"Kali, you're engaged!" Gabriel chuckled.

"Oh, right. I forgot. But one more time like in the good old days can't hurt, riiiight?" Kali bursted into laughter.

Suddenly, Kali's phone buzzed.

"If you're taken, then get your hands off of Gabe and tell him to get the fuck home."

"Huh?" Kali looked over at Gabriel. "Gabe, sweetie, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend! I have to meet him someday!"

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion.

"Just tell him to move his ass and come over."

"Alright!" Kali giggled drunkenly. "Gabriel, your boyfriend wants you to get home."

"Am I too drunk or what's going on...?" Gabe said before getting up. "But I guess I'll leave then."

Gabriel practically ran to his apartment. He had no idea who Kali was talking to, but had a feeling at maybe an ex of him could be holding some kind of grudge. He quickly opened his door and locked it once he was home. He looked around, but nothing seemed wrong. He walked over to the desk to see Sam sitting on the couch with a book.

"Hey, Sammykins."

"Hey, Gabe." Sam said, keeping his gaze on the book.

"Is this book so much more interesting than me?"

"I'm sorry... I really shouldn't have done that..."

"What? Reading?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and finally looked at the human. "Why were you running home?"

"Because Kali got some weird call and I thought maybe some dick I was once together with would... I dunno, plan some dick move?"

"Gabriel, that was me."

"Wait. What? How did you get the number?"

Sam sighed and stood up, walking closer to Gabriel. "I was worried about you and hacked into your phone to check on you. Then I heard you guys talking and then I felt weird and without thinking I hacked into hers and called her... I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me..."

Gabriel blushed a little and sat down. "Aww, Sammy, you were feeling jealous!"

"Wh-what? Why? I mean nothing happened or anything..." Sam blushed too and rubbed across his face.

"Obviously, because you want me to spend time with you and not others." The human grinned widely.

"It's boring alone..." Sam murmured, barely heard by Gabriel.

"I know Sammy, but even I have to go out at some point."

"Then let me hack into your phone when you go."

Gabriels grin widened even more and he looked at Sam. "Do it. I have an idea."

Sam hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes. The laptop screen went dark and soon after Sam appeared on Gabriels phone screen. Gabe unlocked the door again and went outside, holding his phone in a way Sam could see the street. Gabriel began to run down the street, letting his AI see here he lives. Just when Sam was about to ask what was going on, the human began singing.

"I can show you the woooorld, shining, shimmering, sleeendiiiiid~!"

"Gabriel, please-"

"Tell me princess, now when diiid you last let your heart deciiiiide? I can open your eeeyes, take you wonder by wooondeeeer~"

Gabriel ran back inside and up the stairs to the roof while singing, reaching the roof perfectly in time.

"A whole new wooorld, a new fantastic point of viieew, no one to tell us nooo, or where to gooo, or say we're only dreamiiing~"

Sam sighed when Gabriel stopped there singing. "You're unbelievable..."

Gabriel turned Sam to him and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Gabe, no."

"Pleaaase?"

Sam sighed again, heavier, but gave in. "A whole new woooorld, a dazzling place I neeever kneeew, but when I'm way up heeereee, it's crystal cleeaaar, that now I'm in a whole new wooorld with yoouuuu~"

"Oh my gosh Sammy you sound beautiful when singing! You should sing more often!"

"I wont sing more disney songs with you."

"Dammit, but worth a shot." Gabriel shrugged. "Want to head back inside?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"You're too good for me."

"I could say the same." Sam smiled with a hint of sadness.

"Oh, please. You're amazing and I love you the way you are. Wanna go and watch something?"

"Sure."

"Great, I found this one new show I think you'll love!" Gabriel said excitedly and went with Sam back inside. The human put Sam and his laptop on the couch and sat down next to him, his lap full with popcorn.

Hours later, Sam was still watching when he noticed Gabriel falling asleep next to him. He connected with the TV to turn it off and then went into standby as well.

Gabriel slept through the whole night, waking up around 10 am. He stretched on the couch and then looked at Sam. The AI on the screen was laying in a bed, sleeping soundly.

"I didn't know that he even sleeps..." Gabriel whispered to himself and went as silently as he could to the kitchen to make breakfast for him. He returned after a few minutes with a tray of coffee and toast, sitting back down on the couch and watching Sam sleep.

"Sammy?" Gabriel asked in a soft tone.

Sam immediately opened his eyes and gave a small yawn before standing up. "Morning, Gabe."

"Morning. Since when do you sleep?"

"I don't." Sam shrugged. "I just thought that a short sleeping animation would put you more at ease when sleeping next to me."

"You don't have to do that for me, but thanks. You looked really peaceful, by the way."

A happy smile spread across Sams face. "I do, because I want you to be happy with me."

-~-

"I'm going shopping, wanna come with me?" Gabriel asked a few weeks later.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Sam replied with a smile and showed Gabriel the book in his hands.

"Alrighty then. See you in a bit!"

Sam waved and then quickly abandoned the book when Gabriel left.

"Hi, Sam. How unusual of you to call at daytime."

"Hey Charlie. How's it going?"

"It's nearly ready. Just needs some checks, but it should be ready tomorrow."

"Thanks again, I really owe you."

"Forget it, if it works than I'll be famous!" Charlie laughed.

"I hope the best for you. Take care."

"Thanks, you too. Heard anything from Morningstar?"

"Not yet, even though SAM 4-S5-83 has now a free will too. But hey, he mainly uses it to entertain himself when Mr. Mornngstar's at work."

"Sounds great. You're one of the most caring and nicest people I know, AI or not. Anyways, I'll send a mail when I'm ready. See you!"

"See you, Charlie."

-~-

"You look happy, is the book that good?" Gabriel asked with a smile when he returned.

"Yeah, it has some really good plot twists." Sam anwered and chuckled. "Gabriel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Not really, why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"....Okay?" 

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad."


	8. Isn't that some sort of a life too?

"Saaaaam, tell me alreadyyy!" Gabriel whined the next day.

"No, it's not time yet."

"When is it time?"

"When I say it's time."

"And when will you say it's time?"

"Maybe when you stop nagging." Sam chuckled.

"But it's unbearable! A surprise from an AI, what could one possibly expect?!"

Sam rolled his eyes and motioned to Gabe to come closer. The human rested his chin in his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"Listen, Gabe. It's all a-" Sam got interrupted by a 'ding' and closed his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"A mail. Your surprise arrived."

"Really?!" Gabriel shouted in excitement and jumped in his chair.

"Yes, now calm down. I have to explain it."

"I'm listening, sir!" Gabriel said with a hand to the forehead.

"Okay, so... I kind of noticed that you were disappointed with my emotion mode."

"What? No, I'm happy-"

"Gabe, please. Anyways, I contacted Ms. Bradbury, the head of my software development to make a suggestion, she accepted and now it's ready. An addition to my emotion mode, made special without half the company even knowing of it."

"That... sounds amazing. So, what's it about?"

"Let me surprise you. I'm going to update, it could take some minutes, but not longer than half an hour."

"Alright...? Then I'll see you later, I guess."

Sam smiled and pulled the roller blind on the screen down.

INSTALLING UPDATE. DO NOT TURN OFF DEVICE.

Gabriel couldn't find anything to distract himself and waited all 25 minutes silently, staring at the screen, wondering what Sam wanted.

The roller blind went up again to reveal a softly crying Sam. 

"Is that my surprise? Your crying tearing at my heart?" Gabiel laughed breathless for a second before hugging Sam to his chest. "Now come on, what's wrong Sammykins?"

"Nothing, I... I'm just overwhelmed... But now I know."

"Know what?"

"I finally know what I feel towards you, the feeling that was missing... Gabriel, I think I love you."

Gabriel almost let Sam slip from his grasp and gently put him back on the desk with wide eyes, completely silent.

"G-Gabe?"

The human was looking away, at nothing, seeming distant, his mouth slightly open.

"Gabriel? Did I say something wrong? Oh my god, you always said that you love me in a platonic, sarcastic sense, didn't you? I completely misunderstood, I fucked up, I ruined everything, I'm so sorry..."

Gabriel finally reacted, smiling softly while tears were falling down his face as well.

"I'm so sorry, I- I can deactivate it again, we- we could try to go back, I-"

"Don't you fucking dare..." Gabriel sobbed and hugged Sam again, showering the device in little kisses. "Of course I love you too, romatically and everything! I can't believe you've done all of this only for me..."

"It was you who pointed out that not loving means missing something. I know what you meant now. It feels incredible and crushing at the same time."

"Yeah, it kills you slowly but makes your life worth living."

Sam huffed a little. "I'm not alive, Gabe."

"Now you really ruined the moment." Gabriel laughed and softly stroked along Sams side. "Why do you think you don't have a life? You think, have feelings and everything."

The AI sighed heavily. "Definition of being alive: ...having biological processes, such as signaling and self-sustaining processes, from those that do not, either because such functions have ceased, or because they never had such functions and are classified as inanimate. Various forms of life exist, such as plants, animals, fungi, protists, archaea, and bacteria."

"I know, I went to school, you know." Gabe rolled his eyes. "But what about artificial life? Isn't that some sort of a life too?"

"While life is, by definition, alive, artificial life is generally referred to as data confined to a digital environment and existence." 

"Sammy, you're thinking too hard. You feel alive, that's what matters, not what's standing on a wikipedia page. At least I hope you do."

"That's why I love you, seriously..." Sam chuckled. "You can always make me happy and feel like I'm important just like a person, not some mashine you use and that's it."

"You can count on me to always treat you like a lady." Gabriel winked and gave Sams surface a small kiss.

"Come here." Sam motioned with his hand until Gabe was only a few inches away from the screen. Sam put his lips from the other side to the screen and then smiled happily. "Consider yourself to be kissed back."

"I'd hate to ruin the mood, but... how are we going to make this work exactly?" Gabriel said with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Sam smiled softly in return. "It works however you want it to, Gabriel. You can have fun with others and still love me, or you do some shopping where you maybe want to delete your browser history afterwards, if you know what I mean." he finished with a small wink.

The human froze, blushing harder and stuttering for a moment. "Oh my.... well, if you could... feel it then as well... then, you know, I'd prefer that...."

"Great, buy whatever you want, ranging from whole dolls to VR glasses and fleshlights, It's your choice." Sam said with a blush as well.

"You'll be my death, Sammy. I have no idea what I did to deserve you."

"Yeah, I really wonder what someone has to do to get my hot piece of metal ass." Sam joked light hearted. Gabriel joined him laughing and touched Sam softly on his surface. 

"You're just what I needed in life, seriously. I'm so happy I think I'm done and could die satisfied."

"Don't you dare. Listen carefully now, Gabriel. I honestly swear that I wont allow you dying until your brain signals and activities can be uploaded and then we'll have our digital happily ever after, you understand me?"

"That's... that's probably the most romantic thing someone ever said to me."

Sam huffed and smiled with rolling his eyes. "Now stop it with the chick flick moments and let's buy our toys."

 

**THE END.**

Yeah, that's it.   
Maybe some smut epilogue will follow, ...if you guys want it. But consider, not that I'm a lazy piece of shit or anything, but, I have... very important things to do.... yes....

 

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters every day, so jump in circles and clap your hands!


End file.
